<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nagoya, Japan by Millennium_Lotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125997">Nagoya, Japan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_Lotus/pseuds/Millennium_Lotus'>Millennium_Lotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Lavilena on a double-ish date with Yullen, M/M, Modern Era, Slight music au, and questions for Kanda, it's a mix because they have their careers, lots of cake, slight professor au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_Lotus/pseuds/Millennium_Lotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee and Lavi bought tickets for an Allen Walker concert, and invite Kanda. Yet, they have no idea that the very musician they're excited to see, is the partner of the Japanese arts professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Lenalee Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Arts Professor & a Musician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura owns DGM.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two bought tickets for four, including themselves, for the performance that many in the city were anticipating.</p><p>The celebrated performer was a young man. Known for being melodious with his music along with his voice and the silver-washed aesthetic he projected. His hair was rumoured to be a natural white with eyes of a metallic grey. But what intrigued, or shocked, most was the crimson scar that ran along the musician’s face.</p><p>Allen Walker was a man who, at the age of 22, was popular not only for his music. He connected with his fans by appearing in many cooking and food shows, eating, and recommending any dish he came by.</p><p>The two who had bought tickets for his upcoming performance, were incredibly excited. Lenalee Lee, most of all, as she felt that a man close to her age, doing so much already, was inspiring. Lavi Bookman was eager to come, because if Lenalee loved this man’s music and personality so much, he felt that going with her to the performance would let him know something new about this woman he’s been with for only a few months.</p><p>Lenalee leaped in the air with the tickets, and with a thrilled expression kissed Lavi’s cheek. “This is great! Now we can go and bring two friends. It’d be fun.”</p><p>“Sure Lenalee!” Lavi paraded down the street with her and then asked, “Who are you planning to ask to come along?”</p><p>The woman stopped, her hair bobbing, as she thought. Her eyes widened. “Kanda?”</p><p>Lavi laughed, “Yu?”</p><p>Lenalee looked not at all joking. She raced ahead of him, dragging her boyfriend in tow by the hand, and as Lavi met her line of sight, he found a man in a long navy coat, and sharp raven hair, with a naturally frowning face. “Ah! Yu is there!”</p><p>Yu Kanda had been heading back from work as a professor of visual arts. Many of his students claimed he was a visual art himself, yet that only made teaching irritating when majority of his class were gazing at him with glossy eyes. <br/>He had had plans to head to his apartment with little hassle, return to his partner’s side before they left for their job, and peacefully drink green tea on the side of his soba.  </p><p>Yet, his plan was completely thrown when Kanda pivoted around where he heard commotion from across the street. With a scowl he met the two running at him and briskly continued walking towards his flat a few blocks down. Almost reaching the apartment’s lobby door, a hand clamped on his forearm and he whipped round to meet Lenalee’s stern face. Next to her was the red headed, rabbit’s grinning one, who Kanda favoured to glower at.</p><p>“Tch. What do you want?” Kanda begrudgingly began.</p><p>Lenalee smiled, “We have tickets to an Allen Walker concert! And you’re going! You can bring a date too!”</p><p>Kanda’s eyes flickered at something she said, and then became stone cold. “No, I’m not.” He opened the lobby door just as a damn rabbit wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Come on, Yu-chan! It’d be fun and I’ve heard the Walker guy is pretty good.” Lavi nodded along with the woman at the side of him, who was beaming.</p><p>The coat adorned man glared. “Shut up you damn usagi. I said I’m not going. Get someone else to go.”</p><p>“I see~.” The red headed male winked at Lenalee cheekily. The woman knew instantly that this would most likely end with her boyfriend getting beaten and cursed, because of whatever Lavi was going to say to Kanda. “So, you don’t want to come because you’re ashamed you don’t have a date? Ain’t I right, Yu?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that, and no. I don’t fucking care about not having a date.”</p><p>Lenalee tugged at Kanda’s coat sleeve, handing two blue shaded tickets in his palm. “Please! We can have dinner afterward too! I can choose a date for you.” At that Lavi let out a manic laugh.</p><p>Kanda shoved out of their grips and went into the lobby. “You will do not a fucking thing. I said I’m not going.” With a crushing force, he pressed the elevator button, and went inside with his eye twitching.</p><p>Outside Lavi sighed dramatically. “Guess he’s not going to come.”</p><p>Opposite him, Lenalee giggled. “No, he is… Because he still kept the tickets!”</p><p>***</p><p>Allen Walker was formally attired in a stiffened, high collar dress shirt and a dark red waist coat, readily dressed for performing later in the night. His amber wholecut shoes clicked on the wooden floorboards of his and his partner’s flat, and when key’s jingled from outside the door and it clicked open, he met Kanda Yu’s slightly vexed composure.</p><p>“Eh? Kanda, what happened?” Allen looked over the other man’s ruffled hair and taut gait, as Kanda set his professor’s notes down on the kitchen table.</p><p>“Che, nothing. You’re coming to dinner, after your concert, to meet two people I know.”</p><p>“Oh, is it the Lenalee and Lavi, you have mentioned before?” Allen tied his hair quickly as the other man affirmed it with a nod.</p><p>His grey eyed gaze met a pair of blue tickets on Kanda’s notes. “…”</p><p>“What the hell is it, moyashi?”</p><p>“You’re coming to the concert?!??” Allen gawked and was surprised enough to let the ‘moyashi’ insult pass. </p><p>Kanda dropped his coat against a chair. “I’ve heard what you’ve played a million times, you idiot.”</p><p>“But why are you coming?”</p><p>“Lenalee and that baka usagi expect me to be there.” He then scowled sourly, “As well as expect me to bring someone.”</p><p>Allen swallowed dryly and filled a cup with water. After drinking he resumed, “Okay. I’m sure if you ask Daisya to come along he won’t mind.”</p><p>Kanda clenched his jaw, “I’m not taking anyone.”</p><p>“But I’ll only join for the dinner then. I won’t be able to-,” The musician started, and Kanda cut in.</p><p>“Che, I know, moyashi. They’ll just know about you then.” Kanda ended the subject there and Allen left the tickets on the kitchen table once again.</p><p> </p><p>The professor and the musician had known each other for a few years, and even though their meetings had been uncommon at first, they had later become a usual. It went from Allen crashing into Kanda on a subway train, escaping fans, to bickering over the phone as to when the other was going to finish working and what food to buy for the week.  </p><p>Lenalee and Lavi not realising Kanda’s frequent absence or why he was repeatedly going out to all-you-can-eat buffets, was simply blamed on the fact that they never pieced together that Kanda could stay with a partner willingly. Them not knowing was also caused by Kanda’s reluctance to telling them, until it was clearly obvious, he was with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Allen, holding his stomach, looked into the empty fridge, running a hand down his face.</p><p>Kanda tugged at Allen’s tied, white hair and taking a bar of chocolate from his pant pocket he placed it in front of the other. “One of my students gave it to me today.”</p><p>Allen frowned, yet his eyes looked amused. “You don’t even like sweets.”</p><p>“Tch. I know.”</p><p>“It even says, ‘My love for you tastes just as sweet’, on the wrapping.” The musician laughed and kissed Kanda’s lips quickly, nibbling on the chocolate as Kanda dressed for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fake Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kanda drove Allen Walker to the back door of the concert hall and unhurriedly returned home, leaving the car, he walked to where he was to rendezvous with Lenalee and Lavi.  </p>
<p>The two were equally ecstatic that he had arrived, and then drastically disheartened when no one was linked at his side.</p>
<p>Lavi whined and observed that no one seemed to be accompanying the arts professor in sight. His girlfriend crossed her arms and said, “Kanda, this leaves no option!”</p>
<p>The said man stilled and hissed, “What option? If this is about the date, they’re coming at dinner.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t have a date now, Yu, then there is most likely no date at all!” Lavi announced.</p>
<p>Kanda wished he never complied to this, and spat, “Don’t call me that, unless you want to be skewered, you damn usagi.” At this, Lavi swallowed while Lenalee didn’t seem fazed.</p>
<p>“Kanda, if there <em>isn’t anyone</em> by dinner, I will, as the duty of being your friend and basically family, find you a date.” And with a quick movement she dragged him into the concert hall and had him sit down close to the stage where they’d be for the night.</p>
<p>Lavi grinned mischievously, “Yu~, are you the gentleman, that Lenalee keeps saying Allen Walker is, with your date?”</p>
<p>Kanda’s knuckles paled against the seat’s armrest. “That moyashi isn’t a gentleman. He doesn’t even clean the damn dishes he empties.” With a twitch of the jaw, he met the other two’s blank and blinking faces. “What?” He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>“Who’s, moy-,” Lenalee began, but her sentence trailed away when the concert lights dimmed into an eerie grey. Only one spotlight shone brightly on a white piano. Kanda felt the crowd still, breathing in each other’s breath, as each fan and idoliser pushed forward to the edge of their seats, to where the famous musician walked.</p>
<p>As the performance began, Lenalee giddily jumped in her seat while Lavi surveyed and took in everything that Kanda had seen rehearsed many times.<br/>
<br/>
He truly preferred it when it was just the moyashi and him in their apartment.<br/>
That way there was less risk of someone seeing him give a small smile.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>His shoes were the first thing that anyone could hear.</p>
<p>With a gasp of the audience, Allen Walker sat down by the piano and the crowd roared, as Kanda sat in a respectful silence.

</p><p>The long wait of tears, squeals and applause, rained down towards the stage where the musician began to play.</p>
<p>The piano’s notes were softly echoing throughout the stadium. Allen sang with it, and as fans followed his words against their lips, the song began to slow into a mellow tune. It was captivating and it seemed to end just as delicately as it started.</p>
<p>Kanda knew that this song was one of the first the man created, and one that was simple in melody. Lenalee was on the verge of tears, while Lavi had an expression of awe.  </p>
<p>Allen Walker played the last notes and he only smiled once the silence erupted into applause. His silver eyes searched the crowd and he found Yu Kanda.</p>
<p>His partner met his gaze and Allen, annoyingly to Kanda, seemed amused to see the two friends that Kanda had mentioned before, excitedly holding onto each other.</p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
“You see, Lavi. How could you not like Allen Walker? He’s so sweet and look at how much dango he likes to eat in this cooking vlog!” Lenalee rambled to a laughing Lavi, showing him a video of the musician, they had just seen perform, as they waited for Kanda to get his date.</p>
<p>The concert ended a while ago and the two were wondering if Kanda was just on a search for some random person to threaten into coming to the dinner. Yet what they hadn’t expected was Kanda to arrive surrounded by a huddled group of flashing cameras.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it so far! </p>
<p>xoxo Millennium_Lotus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions over Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavi’s eyes widened. “EHH? Is Yu some famous professor or something?”</p>
<p>“…there is someone beside him…” Lenalee then gasped with her hands over her mouth. “It’s Allen!”</p>
<p>They watched the scene in shock.</p>
<p>Kanda was rolling his eyes and scowling, fighting with Allen who couldn’t shake off the fans and photographers.</p>
<p>“I wonder why I had to meet you out of all people, moyashi. We can’t even walk without being shot by someone’s camera.”</p>
<p>Allen huffed, “Well, I’m sorry <em>Bakanda</em>. But I didn’t plan to meet a jerk who treats a paintbrush kinder than a person.”</p>
<p>“Paintbrushes are expensive.” The fans and cameras then fled away when Kanda sent an irritated glare at them all. He then looked ahead of him and saw Lenalee and Lavi who were purely dumbfounded.</p>
<p>When they began to walk to the restaurant, the musician spoke first and had his gloved hand out to shake. “My name is Allen Walker.”</p>
<p>Beside him, Kanda murmured, “They already know who you are, idiot.” Yet, Allen ignored and was relieved when, the one who he knew was Lenalee, reached out and shook his hand, as if they’d been friends for a long time.</p>
<p>Lavi wailed, “Yu-chan, you didn’t tell us your boyfriend was Allen!”</p>
<p>“Tch. Stop calling me that, and it was none of your business.”</p>
<p>Lenalee beamed at Allen, and presently she forgot that he was the musician she adored and saw him with serious eyes. This man was with one of her closest friends. She suddenly felt a rush of fury, “What do you mean it was none of our business?!”</p>
<p>Kanda’s jaw ticked and Allen laughed. “Ah, Bakanda. Seems like you’re going to have more questions than I am tonight.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, moyashi.”</p>
<p>Allen, unlike any video or concert Lenalee had seen, was suddenly grinning menacingly. “It’s Allen. I’m sure you know many ways to shut me up but cursing at me isn’t one of them.”</p>
<p>Before Kanda could retort, Lavi snickered. “You’re the moyashi!”</p>
<p>The musician flared with an air of malice that was diminished when Lenalee put her gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about him.” She smiled sweetly and showed the menu of the restaurant they were going to on her phone, for a change of topic. “There’s mitarashi dango in the dessert section!”</p>
<p>Allen’s eyes lit up, “Really???” He paused, “Wait, how do you know I like-”</p>
<p>Lenalee’s cheeks became rosy, slightly embarrassed and shy. “I actually really like you’re music. And I’ve seen the food vlogs you’ve appeared in.”</p>
<p>In response, Allen’s mouth parted in surprise and then closed sheepishly. “Thank you Lenalee. I’m happy to meet a fan like you.”</p>
<p>Lavi and Lenalee then both furrowed their brows, confused and questioning.<br/>
“What other types of fans are there?” The red haired man queried.</p>
<p>Kanda smirked coldly as Allen’s face darkened, yet they halted in front of the restaurant and the question was left unanswered.</p>
<p>The restaurant they entered was incredibly cosmopolitan in the food they served. It was dimly lit and it’s design was mostly wood panelled and clean. The restaurant was refreshing, to say the least, and Allen felt less tired in it. It was also due to the reason that the smell from the kitchen was salty, sweet and mouth-watering.</p>
<p>As a waiter led them to a table for four, Allen and Lenalee ordered food for them all, which was majority for Allen who was unashamed to list full sections of the menu to the waiter. Afterwards, the two pairs sat on opposite sides of the rectangular table in an anticipating silence.</p>
<p>Lenalee and Lavi were looking from Allen to Kanda and over again, as if looking for some answer to their unknown questions.</p>
<p>Kanda snapped, “What the hell are you guys thinking about?”</p>
<p>“How long?” Lenalee questioned, which made the white-haired musician smile when Kanda didn’t seem so willing to speak.</p>
<p>“Assuming you mean dating, only a year or two. But I met Kanda years before. Yet, with dating, it was scattered. Since, you of course know, I tour, and Kanda often has a demanding job that requires him to stay in one place.”</p>
<p>Lavi couldn’t stop grinning. “Why Yu! You actually had a spouse for so long~?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, baka usagi.”</p>
<p>Lenalee held her head on her hand, curious and settling in a softer state of shock. “How did you meet?” She turned to Kanda, who was scowling.</p>
<p>“In Nagoya, Japan. The moyashi decided to go on his own to his concert and got lost.”</p>
<p>“You helped him?” Lavi gaped but felt that he was seeing a kinder side to Yu that he’d never seen. But that feeling was crushed as soon as Kanda answered.</p>
<p>“Che, like I would help a moyashi.”</p>
<p>The musician frowned and his eye twitched in annoyance. “I didn’t need your help, Bakanda. I made it on my own.”</p>
<p>Kanda, with his challenging aura, smirked. “You stayed at the train station for hours, idiot.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t lost. I just didn’t know which train led to…” Allen was then distracted when he saw the line of waiters which carried various types of food, happily serving it on the table. After it was all set, Allen quickly put his hands together and murmured, “Itadakimasu!”</p>
<p>That was when Lenalee and Lavi saw the quick and almost non-existent falter and fondness in Kanda’s gaze at the white-haired musician. His fierce, stern and handsome expression, usually so cold and battle-ready, hadn’t been there for less than a second. The thought was enough to ease something in Lenalee’s heart. Because maybe these two, strange with their rivalry and distinct personalities, were deep down alike and suited for one another.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Lavi was just grateful that at least someone in the world was able to counter-back Kanda, without backing away, even after the threats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lotus & Neah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Allen and Lenalee went to order some desserts at the counter, the table had settled back into a silence that was the kind that Kanda hated to ever be in. Especially when a damn rabbit was in it with him.</p>
<p>“So, Yu~” Lavi began.</p>
<p>Kanda spoke through gritted teeth, “Stop calling me that. And what now?”</p>
<p>Lavi then had a serious smile. “Does Allen know everything?”<br/>
He meant Alma, and opposite to what Lavi expected, Kanda had a reconciled mien. There was no lost longing, pain or spite. It was all resolved.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Kanda left it at that, and the affirmation was enough.</p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
As they waited for their abundance of ordered sweets and cake, Lenalee then remembered that Allen was the musician she so admired and took her newly awakened courage to talk to him about things other than Kanda.</p>
<p>“I know you’re always interrogated by other fans, but I have to ask…” Lenalee started, encouraged by Allen’s knowing smile, and took in a breath, “I’ve listened to all of your songs. But there are some that confuse me. Such as <em>Lotus</em> and <em>Neah</em>.”  </p>
<p>Allen nodded and adjusted the cuffs to his shirt. “What about them…was it the lyrics that confused you?”</p>
<p>“No, not really. I think it just confuses me because they are so different to your other songs. <em>Lotus</em> is so angry, but<em> Neah</em> is something so unknown.” Lenalee bowed her head in despair. “Maybe it’s just me. I’m sure other fans already have it all made out to them.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Allen’s silver eyelashes shadowed over his grey eyes, in a reminiscing manner. “Fans often ask about the most popular songs.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so like <em>Debt</em>.” She mentioned.</p>
<p>The musician laughed malevolently. “Master Cross was furious with that one.” Before Lenalee could ask, Allen quickly composed himself and continued. “Anyways, yeah. <em>Neah</em> was about someone close to me that had passed. <em>Lotus</em> was about Kanda when I first met him…”</p>
<p>Lenalee covered her mouth hiding her smile. “But that one sounds so livid. I thought it would have sounded…softer.”</p>
<p>“EH?! I didn’t like Kanda at the start.” Allen was surprised that that wasn’t obvious.</p>
<p>“W-What…but you two are together now…how…”</p>
<p>“We’d brawl and fight at every meeting. At one point I was told to avoid him because I had to keep getting the bruises covered up to perform.”</p>
<p>Lenalee should have expected this. Few to none could get through to Kanda without a glare or scowl. “But wouldn’t you fighting with him, lead away from getting together?”</p>
<p>Allen shrugged. “It should’ve. But at one point it was him I kept talking to.” His eyes flicked to the table where Lavi was at fork-point and Kanda had a smirk. Lenalee’s eyes widened at the scene and Allen then turned to her again. “What about you?”</p>
<p>She blinked. “Me?”</p>
<p>“As in, you and Lavi.”</p>
<p>Lenalee’s cheeks were dusted rosy. “Well, Lavi and I were childhood friends. Kanda was the Japanese exchange student and from then we just grew up. But it was when we were at the start of our careers, when Kanda went to Japan again…” She paused and something clicked in her mind. “That’s when he met you!”</p>
<p>Allen frowned at the memory but Lenalee continued, still. “Well, Kanda left to Japan and Lavi and I were stuck to ourselves and each other for company. Which my brother was suspicious about, to say the least.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Komui. I’ve heard Kanda curse about his sister complex before.”</p>
<p>Lenalee pouted. “My brother is just very caring. But Lavi is oblivious, no matter how much he is able to notice things, and in the end Lavi and I got together right in front of my brother. He…” She giggled, “…Lavi leapt into my place through the door and for once was the one who was all flustered.”</p>
<p>The musician beamed warmly and laughed with Lenalee as she told him about their first date, which included a Komui chase scene. Once they settled into chatter about their work, mostly about Lenalee’s, which was a ballet teacher, did the cakes they ordered appear in several boxes.</p>
<p>The two carried them over to the table and Kanda scowled, as Lavi gaped.</p>
<p>“Che, moyashi. I thought there was a ten cake limit.” Kanda said.</p>
<p>“It’s Allen.” The musician murmured behind the tower of cake boxes. “And maybe it was because I haven’t been here before, that they had no limit.”</p>
<p>Kanda picked up five boxes with ease and challengingly smirked at the other, who stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>Lavi grinned and to Lenalee’s insistence, had to help carry some cake.</p>
<p>After paying the bill of the restaurant, they went with the cake boxes outside where they walked in a park, which was nicely lit by old-fashioned lampposts and went over to a gazebo where they sat and ate the cake while Lavi talked about a bookstore his gramps was running.</p>
<p>It went like that until the lights seemed brighter, as the night got darker. Allen had fought with Kanda to give him his jacket because of the cold, as well. (“Be a gentleman Bakanda!” “Like the fake one you are Moyashi?”)</p>
<p>Lenalee and Lavi helped the other pair throw the empty cake boxes out and said goodbye, to Allen especially, promising of meeting soon, ignoring Kanda’s grudging expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the musician and the arts professor went off, Lenalee looked back. She smiled and thought to herself, as Lavi slung his arm around her shoulders softly, that what happened in Nagoya, Japan, wasn’t all hatred.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>xoxo Millennium_Lotus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>